Minecraft origins the true story
by cave explorer
Summary: Steven desperately needs a job to provide for himself and his wife Alexis. While job hunting a mysterious man offers them both a job ,but all is not as it seems as they begin their jobs. They are transported into a Mystical land, with Dangers around every corner how will they ever be able to Survive to defeat the dreaded Ender dragon...
1. Chapter 1

**Character description** (Steve **)**

Steve has black hair and brown eyes. He has a brownish skin tone. He is 5.9 and normally wears jeans and a plain T-shirt. He has a short temper and is very athletic.

 **character description** (Alex **)**

Alex has strawberry blonde hair with green eyes. She has a white skin tone. She is 5.4 and wears boots and hunters clothing. She is very calm ; smart and athletic.

 **Prologue**

Steve got up as early as possible he brushed his teeth; washed; got dressed and checked his Cv. Today he was going to nail that kissed his wife Alex on the cheek then walked out and called for a cab.

 **(Time skip)**

 **(at the apartment) (Steves pov)**

"You were perfect for that job honey" said Alex. "I know" said Steve. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Flip !" he screamed and punched a wall. The wall shuddered and dust fell. "Calm down babe" said Alex. "I get money for us by doing odd jobs, we eat peanutbutter bread and we are soon to be kicked out of the apartment! " he screamed. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down."

 **A/N: well thats my first story hope you liked it and stay bootiful and sexy or handsome if youre a guy chiaw : )**


	2. prologue page 2

**Prologue : page 2**

(Narrators Pov) (Mojang inc)

At mojang inc the staff were let out at 5 pm while Notch sat infront of the computer screen working on minecraft. The staff knew something was up but hey. Don't bite the hand that feeds you. Notch let the employees out and went to the computer room."You still haven't found someone !" Screamed the voice. "Yes sir lord Herobrine said Notch ,his voice quivering. "A male and a female who can test the new feature or else !" Screamed herobrine.

Meanwhile back at the house.

(Narrators pov)

"Lex wake up we're gping to da park today bruh" screamed Steve. "Steve why you do dis" groaned Alex ,but she got done quickly as she secretly wanted to get out. "So what ya gonna do at da park today" said alex as they ate breakfast. "Nothing really we are just gonna hang, eat ice cream laugh ; have a picnic. The usual things you do at a park." They caught a cab and went to the park.

(At the park)

(Alex's pov)

"Finally me and Steve get some alone time" I thought to myself. It was nice just to walk around the park with Steve and joke around like when we were young. Suddenly steve pulled me. "What the Flip Steve ?" I shouted. "Ice cream" he shouted. "Boys will be boys " I said to myself.

(Notch's pov) (at the park)

"I saw it" a male and a female. Hanging out like they had no worries. This is the couple I need to ask. I walked up to the couple and introduced Myself. "Hi my names Notch " I said holding out my hand. "Steve" said the boy shaking it."Alex" said the girl with a smile. "Hey I was wondering do you guys need work. If so drop by at my office so 9am." I said holding out my bussiness card. "Cool" said Steve and took it.

(A/N): One more boring chapter and we'll do the minecraft. 3 : ) . So doods I see a few have viewed If you like please follow it means so much to me. Don't want the (A/n) longer then the story so please follow bye


	3. Page 3

Page : III

(Narrators Pov)

Steve was holding a sword. It was grey and pixelated. When suddenly a green creature came walking up to him. "Urrrgh" it groaned. He slashed at it but . As he slashed a limb off another. Creature grew from that limb. Steve battled to survive when he heard a scream. That was Lex's scream. He ran to the voice to see a pixelated Lex being eaten by a green creature.

Steve woke up. Lex was sleeping next to him and everything was Normal. He couldn't sleep after that dream so he decided he'd punch his punching bag instead.

(Time skip)

(08:15 am)

When Alex woke up Steve was still punching the bag with a wild look in his eye. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. The T-shirt was drenched in sweat and the bag looked beaten up. Alex watched her husband with admiration. He was perfectley capable of protecting both of them if need be.

"We need to go to Mojang Inc today hun" she finnaly said.

"I'm dressed he grunted" between kicking and punching the bag.

Alwx quickly got dressed. She wore a green shirt with brown pants and tennis shoes. She quicly tied her hair into a ponytail and went to the living room. "We can go now " she said.

(Mojang inc)

(8:45 pm)

Marcuss aka Notch gave the staff an off day today. The test dummies were going to be kept a secret till the game was then he heard a knock at the door. They were early. That could be good. He walked to the door and opened for them a big grin on his face. "Steve, Alex " he said leading them inside "You came". Steve let Alex walk first then walked in looking for any escape routes for if this turned nasty. Notch lead them to the computer room chatting to Alex on the way.

"What is this Job anyway" asked Steve.

"Well I am making a game" said Notch.

"The games name is minecraft. This is a pixelated game. In this game users are supposed to survive using their pixelated avatar. Now the thing is I need a male avatar and a female avatar. For girls and guys. Now that's where you come in. I need you guys to become avatars for the game, if you complete the game you get 50 000 every month once you are out of the game"

"So you want us to stay in a game for who knows how long until we complete it and then we become rich." Asked Alex.

"Exactly " said Notch.

At first Steve wasn't for it but then Alex and Notch convinced him it wasn't dangerous. They got into the transporter and...

Finnaly the Minecraft part.


	4. Chapter 1:page 1: a new world

Chapter 1: A new world |

A/n: Doods please subscribe it means so much to me. I love it that I'm getting views but really.(Following steve for the next two pages.)Btw

Chapter 1: Page 1: A new world.

Steve woke up and groaned. Why was he under a tree. He got up and looked around. Everything was square even that tree's leaves over there. It was kind of dark. "Wait what's the time" he said looking for his watch. It wasn't there. Steve was getting pretty peeved off right now. He turned around and saw sumthing perculiar. There was a glow in the distance. He followed the light and came to a clearing with lots of grass.

There was a square chest. "Even the bloody chest is square in this world." Steve said to himself. It was a plain leather bound wooden chest. He opened the chest. Everything was aligned in blocks. There were 27 spaces. 3 rows down with nine spaces across. In the chest was: a stack labelled (5) bread ; one labelled (5)wood ; another labelled (25) planks and a bracelet labbelled tooblar. He took the bracelet out of the chest and fitted it on. It was at first too big then it gradually got smaller till it fit him. He tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Guess I'm stuck with you" he said to no-one in particular.

"Yes you are" replied the bracelet.

"WTF" he screamed.

He pulled at the bracelet he banged the bracelet against a tree ,but it wouldn't budge.

"It is impossible for me to be removed" said the bracelet.

"I know " said Steve in a menacing voice.

"My name is toolbar I am here to help you survive the world of minecraftia. I will be your crafting and exploration guide. I will keep track of your hunger and health. Now I am currenlty having time stand still so we can begin tutorial " said toolbar.


End file.
